La mision cupido
by Selva 125
Summary: Armada sin arcos ni flechas, Betty Fudou esta dispuesta a hacer de cupido entre su hermano Akio y su amiga Takanashi Shinobu, por muy imposoble que parezca la mision...


**¡Hola de nuevo! Me he tardado un poco en escribir esta historia (la verdad, no tenía ni idea de lo que podía escribir). Esta es una historia de romance- comedia de Inazuma Eleven, escrita a mi manera. Las parejas principales son:**

**-Fudou Akio X Takanashi Shinobu y –Fudou Betty X Sakuma Jirou**

**También se mencionaran otras parejas. ATENCION: SOLO PAREJAS HETEREO, NADA DE YAOI NI DE YURI.**

**Esto es todo lo que tenía que decir. Os dejo con la historia. ¡Nos vemos!**

"**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡Soy yo, el Narrador (1)! Esta vez nos encontramos en la ciudad de Inazuma, en vísperas del festival de verano. Ya sabéis: ese festival en el que el amor puede surgir fácilmente…o con ayuda de un "cupido" claro…"**

**Betty: **¡Oye Narrador! ¿No podrías cerrar el pico un segundito? ¡Estoy intentando idear un plan!

"**¡No te enfades así conmigo, mujer! Bueno, volviendo a lo que iba, debéis de preguntaros el motivo por el cual ella está de tan mal humor…"**

**Betty: **¡DEJA DE HABLAR, NO ME DEJAS CONCENTRARME! ¡ADEMAS, SI TU HERMANO Y TU MEJOR AMIGA ESTUVIESEN ENAMORADOS, PERO NO SE ATREVIESEN A DECLARARSE, Y NO HICIESEN MAS QUE METERTE EN MEDIO DE SUS PROBLEMAS, DE SEGURO QUE PASADOS LOS 4 MESES ESTARIAS DE ESTE HUMOR TU TAMBIEN!

"**¡Deja de gritarme así! ¡Que yo no tengo la culpa de eso! ¿Me podrías al menos dejar me explicar a los lectores lo que ocurre aquí?"**

**Betty: *con cara de está bien, pero rapidito* **OK.

"**Bueno, gracias. Si os habéis dado cuenta, Fudou Akio, hermano mayor de Betty, y Takanashi Shinobu, mejor amiga de la chica, están pasando por ciertos problemillas de convivencia después de lo que paso en el Teikoku Gakuen."**

**Betty: **¿Problemillas de convivencia? ¡Si incluso cuando no se ponen a pelearse entre sí, se puede notar una gran tensión en el ambiente!

"**¡Deja de interrumpirme por favor! Bueno, volviendo con vosotros, lo que ha dicho Betty es cierto: no pasa un día en el que no se peleen. Sin embargo, hay algo que molesta más que dos personas que no se pueden soportar: dos personas que estén enamoradas la una de la otra pero que no lo quieren admitir. ¡Ellos dos están enamorados, pero ninguno quiere dar el primer paso! *Mirando a Betty* Ahora te dejo explicar a ti, Betty."**

**Betty: **¡Gracias! Bueno, lo peor de esto no es que no se atrevan a hablar de sus sentimientos. ¡Es que siempre soy yo la que hago de intermediaria! ¡No paran de hablarme cada uno sobre el otro durante horas, me preguntan cómo está la otra persona, y no puedo estar con los dos a la vez! ¡No me dejan vivir tranquila! Por eso es que he ideado un plan para juntarlos, ¡y que me dejen vivir en paz!

"**¿Seguro que es una buena idea la de hacer de cupido? No es que piense que sea un mala idea, pero me parece que no eres la persona más, como decir….adecuada para eso."**

**Betty: **¿Quién más que yo lo podría hacer? ¡A Rika no le voy a dejar, de seguro que algo acabaría saliendo al revés! Además, mi novio, Sakuma, se ha ofrecido a ayudarme. Ya veras, seré la cupido perfecta.

**Betty: **¡Eh, Narrador! ¿No te toca narrar justo ahora? ¡A ver si estas atento!

"**¡Recorcholis, casi se me olvida! Queridos amigos, nos encontramos ahora mismo en el festival de verano de la ciudad de Inazuma. Por el momento, Betty ha conseguido, con la ayuda de Sakuma, traer a las dos víctimas-quiero decir, a los dos tortolitos. "**

**Takanashi: **Betty, ¿esperas a alguien?

**Betty: *intentando disimular* **Noooo, que vaaaa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Solo estaba… ¡mirando las cosas que hay de comer! ¿No es interesante ese helado de allí?

**Takanashi: *con gotita al estilo anime* **Bueno si tú lo dices…

**¿?: **¿Pero qué? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

**Betty**: ¡Hermanito! ¡Esa no es manera de dirigirse a unas señoritas!

**Sakuma: **¡Hola chicas! ¡Muy bonitos vuestros yukatas (2)!

**Takanashi: **Emm, gracias.** *hablando a Betty* **¿Pero qué hace EL aquí?

**Betty: **¡A mí no me mires! No tengo ni la menor idea.

"**Ya, claro. Segurititamente."**

**Betty: **Tú calla, Narrador de porras.

**Sakuma: **Bueno, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no comemos algo juntos?

**Fudou: *mirando a Sakuma con cara de te voy a matar***

**Betty: **¡Buena idea querido! ¡Te acompaño a buscar algo!

**Takanashi: *con cara de ni se te ocurra dejarme sola con EL* **Betty, espe…** *demasiado tarde, Betty y Sakuma ya se han marchado***

"**¿Soy yo o me parece ver una tormenta de nieve entre esos dos? ¡Y menuda tormenta! ¿No se supone que estamos en verano?"**

**Fudou:** Narrador…cierre el pico.** *mira a la chica* **Takanashi…

**Takanashi: **Fudou…. Hace tiempo…

**Fudou:** Si…hace tiempo… (¡Genial! ¡Justo cuando me encuentro a solas con ella, no sé qué decir!)

**Takanashi: **(¿Estoy bien peinada? No quiero estar fea delante de el.)

**Fudou: **(¡Ahg! ¡Tengo que saber si lo que me dijo Sakuma es cierto!) Takanashi… ¿No se supone que estabas en una cita con Genda?

**Takanashi: *se atraganta con una bebida*** ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién te ha dicho semejante estupidez?

**Fudou: *con un aura muuuuuy negra* **(Sakuma….Te matare…)

**Takanashi: **(¿Pero qué le pasa a este? ¿Tanto me detesta?)

"**Mientras tanto, a unos metros de ellos…"**

**Hiroto: **¡Eh! ¿Ese no es Fudou…con una chica? Es guapa, pero no tanto como mi Ulvida…

**Midorikawa: **¡Si es preciosa! Voy a ver si puedo ligar con ella…***se va hacia donde esta Fudou y su chica* **¡Eh Fudou! ¡No sabía que tenías una novia tan hermosa!

**Fudou: **NO ES MI NOVIA.

**Midorikawa: **¡Mejor para mí!** *coge la mano de la chica y se la besa de una forma galante* **Hola, mi querida princesa de la piel de melocotón. Me llamo Midorikawa, Mido para los amigos. No sé si sabrá, pero sus labios color cereza son lo más bonito que…

**Hiroto**: Mido…Creo que deberías dejar eso…

**Midorikawa: *no hace caso a Hiroto***…que he visto en toda mi vida. ¡Qué alegría encontrar una flor tan delicada como usted en este festival! Me preguntaba si…

"**Mido…Mejor deberías parar…"**

**Midorikawa: *ya molesto* **¿Por qué debería de parar?

**Fudou: *con un aura de 3 metros negriiiiiisima (súper celoso)*** Midorikawa…Ni se te ocurra tocar ni un solo pelo de su linda cabellera…

**Midorikawa: *con miedo* **Mm...Princesa…ya nos veremos otra vez. ¡Vámonos Hiroto!

**Takanashi: *cuando ya se han ido los chicos*** Fudou… ¿Acabas de decir que mi cabellera es linda?

**Fudou:** ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú cabello es horrendo!

**Takanashi:** ¡Horrendo serás tú, cresta de gallo!

"**Oh oh…Ahora hay una tormenta de fuego…"**

**Betty: **¡He chicos! ¿Cómo estáis?

**Fudou y Takanashi: **¡LE DETESTO CON TODA MI ALMA!

**Sakuma: *con una gota a lo anime* **Necesitamos ayuda…

**Betty: *con una bombilla en la cabeza* **¡Ya lo tengo!

"**Volvemos unas horas más tarde después de comer. Parece que el ambiente ya se ha animado un poco más."**

**Takanashi:** Betty, ¿podrías decirle a ese cresta de gallo que se aleje un poco más de mí?

**Fudou: **Betty, ¿podrías decirle a esa cegata que estoy más que lejos de ella?

**Betty: **(¡Dejadme tranquila par de… de…de…!) ***pone cara de querer explotar***

**Sakuma: **(Por favor Toramaru, ¡no te tardes mucho! ¡Ah, por fin le veo**!) *le hace un signo a Betty * **

**Betty: **(¡Por fin, ya podemos empezar con la fase C!) Chicos, ¿Por qué no entramos en esta atracción?** *Betty les coge por las manos y les trae a el túnel del amor***

**Fudou: *** **sonrojándose *** ¡Pero que…!

**Takanashi: *sonrojándose* **No pienso montarme ahí…

**Betty: *empujándoles a una de las barcas* **¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Buen viaje!

"**Y así es como "Cupido" consiguió montar a la pareja en la barca. El plan es simple: conseguir meter los en una de las barcas, y parar durante un rato la atracción, y tarde o temprano… ¡El amor surgirá! Toramaru se ofreció voluntario (ejem, quiero decir que Betty le chantajeo) para parar la máquina. Ahora, los tortolitos están parados. Veamos cómo reaccionan…"**

**Fudou: **¿Pero qué…? ¡La barca se ha parado!

**Takanashi: **¿Por qué se habrá pa...?** *se inclina sin querer hacia un lado peligrosamente* **

**Fudou: **¡Pero qué haces, loca! ***la agarra del brazo la atrae al su lado. Se dan cuenta que están muuuy juntitos, y se sonrojan***

**Takanashi:** Por cierto… ¿Qué hace un túnel del amor en un festival de verano japonés?

**Fudou: **Este año es la familia Raimon que se ocupa del festival…y Natsumi y Endo celebran sus dos meses de novios…

**Takanashi: **Ah… ¿Y qué hacia Kido aquí?

**Fudou: **Buscando a Haruna, para matar a su nuevo novio, Toramaru.

**Takanashi: **Ah…***se quedan en silencio ***

**Fudou: **(¡Cuando salga de aquí, voy a matar a Sakuma y a mi hermana! ¿Cómo se les ocurre hacerme esto?)

**Takanashi: **(¿Por qué Betty nos habrá dejado a solas a los dos? Me gusta estar sola con él, pero no creo que el este muy contento de ello…)

**Fudou: **(No es que me moleste estar con ella… ¿Cómo me iba a molestar? Pero no creo que soporte mi presencia…) ***se pone a mirarla*** (Hay que reconocer que ese yukata color salmón con flores blancas que ella lleva le queda precioso… ¡Espera un momento Akio! ¡Deja de pensar como un tonto enamorado! ¡Cada vez te pareces más a Sakuma! Pero si ella… ¿está temblando de frio?) ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Takanashi: *temblando* **S-si…digo n-no…es que ha-hace mucho f-frio a-aquí…

**Fudou: *se quita la chaqueta y se la pone en los hombros* **Toma…

**Takanashi: *lo mira a los ojos sonrojada* **Gracias Akio.

**Fudou: *sonrojado* **No me lo tienes que agradecer…

**Takanashi**: No sabía que podías ser tan caballeroso…***lo mira fijamente a los ojos***

**Fudou: **Mientras seas tú…solamente tu…***le sostiene la mirada***

"**¡O por dios! ¡Sus caras se están empezando a acercarse cada vez más! ¡Ya están sus labios casi rozándose! ¡El la toma por la cintura, ella pasa sus brazos por donde el cuello de él y…y…SE ESTAN BESANDO! ¡INCREIBLE: EL PLAN DE BETTY ESTA FUNCIONANDO! Lamentablemente tienen que parar porque les falta el aire."**

**Fudou: *mirándola a los ojos* **Takanashi, yo…lo siento.

**Takanashi:*sonrojada* **Fudou no tienes por qué disculpar…

**Fudou: **No, lo tengo que hacer, si no después me arrepienta de hacer lo que voy a hacer. ***toma aire* **Takanashi yo…LosientopornohabertedichoenTeikokuGakuenlaverdaddeloqueestabamoshaciendoalli.

**Takanashi: **¿Qué…?

**Fudou: **Lo siento por no haberte dicho en Teikoku Gakuen la verdad de lo que estábamos haciendo allí. Fui un tonto, un egoísta, un malhablado, un… Me puedes parar cuando quieras.

**Takanashi: **Cuando digas un egocéntrico.

**Fudou: **… ¡Y un egocéntrico!

**Takanashi: **¡No pasa nada Akio! La verdad es que fui porque quería estar contigo…***se sonroja***

**Fudou: *sonríe pícaramente* **¿Ah sí? ¿Eso significa que….?

**Takanashi: **¡Si Akio, estoy enamorada de ti desde que tengo 13 años!

**Fudou: *le agarra de la cintura y le roba un beso* **Yo también te quiero desde que tengo 13 años, Shinobu. Entonces, ¿eres mi novia no?

**Takanashi:** ¡Pues claro que sí, cresta de gallo!

"**Pero esta vez, Akio sonríe, con una sonrisa de enamorado perdido."**

"**¡Por fin la pareja ha salido del túnel! Betty, tu plan funciono de maravilla. Felicitaciones."**

**Betty: **¡Yupiiiiiiiiii! ¡Voy a poder vivir tranquila!

**Sakuma: **¡Ni se han dado cuenta de que estamos aquí! Parecen muy enamorados…

**Toramaru: **Sí, es cierto… Oye Betty. ¿Ahora no se la van a pasar diciéndote lo cuan enamorados están el uno del otro?

**Betty: *con cara de horror* **¡Oh no! Se me había olvidado ese detalle…

**Sakuma: *riéndose* **¡Tranquila mi amor! ¡Yo te protegeré!

"**Y diciendo esto la toma de las manos y le da un laaaaaaargo y tierno beso en los labios de la chica cupido."**

**Fin**

**Narrador es el narrador de mis otras historias, One piece La Rosa negra, y One piece al rescate de la escritora.**

**EL Yukata es como un Kimono, pero diferente (no sé exactamente cuál es la diferencia).**

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Os ha gustado la historia? ¡Espero que sí! Aun no sé cuál va a ser mi próximo fanfic, quizás haga un one-shot o una serie. ¡Depende de las reviews! Pueden ser largas, cortas, en inglés, español, francés… ¡Mientras no sean en chino! Con esto me despido. Nos vemos otra vez. ¡Que la suerte os acompañe! Cambio y corto.**


End file.
